Mavis's stomach problem
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: After the dentist Mavis's stomach is growling every time on her.


**Here is something very very very very funny I had in mind.**

In the Hotel Transylvania Mavis was in her room playing.

Dracula was taking Mavis to the dentist to get her 2 teeth in the left side of her mouth because she has 2 problems.

"good morning Mavy Wavy, time to go to the dentist" said Dracula.

"ok dad, I'm coming" said Mavis as she came out of her room.

Few hours later

Mavis's teeth are fixed but Mavis did not eat breakfast and the dentist said thta Mavis can't eat for 24 hours because the dentist put super freezeing powder in Mavis's mouth and she can not eat for 24 hours but Mavis can drink.

Back at the Hotel

Mavis was back in her room thinking about what to do next until her stomach growled really loud.

"uh oh, I forgot to eat, but I have to wait my mouth is very sleepy, ok let me check to see how much time left I need to wait, I have 23 hours and 45 minutes to go" said Mavis checking her watch.

Mavis then sat on her bed "I wish I didn't forget" said Mavis she was upset her stomach is borthing her.

In the hallway

Mavis was walking down the hall and then bumped into Johnny who dropped all of his family guy DVD's.

"Johnny, oh god, I'm so sorry about that" said Mavis Johnny picked up all of his DVD's up "that's ok Mavis, and I was going to say sorry too, for bumping into you" said Johnny.

"it's no big deal, it's not anyone's falut" said Mavis until her stomach growled.

"Mavis, what was that?" asked Johnny Mavis rested her hands on her stomach "sorry Johnny, that was me, my stomach is hungry" siad Mavis.

"why?, did you eat anything?" asked Johnny.

"no, I forgot breakfast, and now I can not eat in 24 hours" said Mavis "what?, Mavis are you crazy?!, why?" asked Johnny he was going crazy about what Mavis said.

"because Johnny, I went to get my teeth fixed and dad realize something, my dentist used super freezing powder in me by mistake, I can't eat until the freezing" said Mavis.

"I get it now Mavis, you're going to be really hungry, I'm sure that will not be fun" said Johnny.

"no kidding," said Mavis rubbing her tummy.

"I got a idea, that will help keeping you stomach quite" said Johnny.

"what idea?, that will set my tummy off?" asked Mavis. "No no, it better then anything, just pretaned that it did not happen" said Johnny "that's stupid Johnny, I acn't do that" said Mavis "to some people to monsters that is not bad" said Johnny.

"Johnny, just let me deal this on my own, but thanks for you help" said Mavis.

In Bingo

The monsters were playing Bingo the lady was getting the number from every skull.

"B 67" said the skull.

"B 67" said the lady as some of the monsters got that number.

Mavis got that number but then after she stamp it her stomach growled loudy.

"oh no," whisspeard Mavis.

"honey, what is wrong?" asked Wanda who was sitting beside Mavis "is there, a evil wolf here?".

"no Wanda, my stomach's growling, I can't shut it up" said Mavis.

"why, is that hon?" asked Wanda.

"I got 2 my of my teeth fixed, and I can't eat for 24 hours until the freezing is out" said Mavis.

"oh I see, does it hurt?, can I feel?" asked Wanda.

"sure, but you can't feel my mouth all num, because it is asleep, and if I eat it will make me spit it out, so it is best to wait until the freezing is out, it is only the left side of my mouth" said Mavis.

"I see, well that has happened to my puppies when they need to geth their teeth fixed" said Wanda.

"I see, that is what is happening to me" said Mavis.

"yeah, I know a frozen side of your mouth is no fun" said Wanda.

In Mavis's room

"ok let me see, how much do I have to wait?" asked Mavis as she checked her watch "22 hours and 15 minutes, well it is a long wait 24 hours of no food, how stupid is that?" said Mavis.

Mavis tried to nap but her stomach just keep waking her up.

The next night

"ok, I have only 19 hours and 16 minutes left to go, more waiting" said Mavis as she woke up.

"Mavis, are you up yet?" asked Dracula.

"yes dad," said Mavis in her room.

"I gotta hide my stomach so dad, does not find out, holly rabies. I can use my blanket to hide it, ok dad you can come in" said Mavis from behind the door.

Dracula then walked in.

"mavis, why are you in bed?" asked Dracula.

"dad, stay away I think it's coming" warned Mavis.

"why are you warning me?, I'm your dad" said Dracula.

Then Mavis's stomach growled loudly.

"HOLLY RABIES!" shouted Mavis as she was embarest.

"vhat is it?, why are you embarest?" asked Dracula.

"dad, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you," said Mavis.

"relax my little mouse it happens, in a little more longer the freezing will stop" said Dracula.

The next night

When Mavis woke up her mouth did not feel num anymore she was happy that she can eat again.

the end


End file.
